The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a pulse detonation combustor, and, more specifically, to an arrangement of pulse detonation tubes within a pulse detonation combustor that accommodates thermal growth of the pulse detonation tubes.
Gas turbine engines include one or more combustors, which receive and combust compressed air and fuel to produce hot combustion gases. Certain turbine engine concepts employ a pulse detonation combustor that includes one or more pulse detonation tubes configured to combust the fuel-air mixture using a detonation reaction. Within a pulse detonation tube, the combustion reaction is driven by a detonation wave that moves at supersonic speed, thereby increasing the efficiency of the combustion process. Specifically, air and fuel are typically injected into the pulse detonation tube in discrete pulses. The fuel-air mixture is then detonated by an ignition source, thereby establishing a detonation wave that propagates through the tube at a supersonic velocity. The detonation process produces pressurized exhaust gas within the pulse detonation tube that ultimately drives a turbine to rotate.
Unfortunately, due to the high temperatures and pressures associated with detonation reactions, longevity of the pulse detonation tubes and associated components may be significantly limited. Specifically, nozzles that direct exhaust gas from the pulse detonation tubes to the turbine inlet may experience high thermal stress, thereby limiting the useful life of such nozzles. In addition, thermal expansion of the pulse detonation tubes requires complex mounting and sealing configurations to maintain an entrance angle of exhaust gas into the turbine and efficiency of the turbine engine.
Therefore, there is a need for a new and improved pulse detonation combustor that addresses the high temperatures and pressures associated with detonation reactions and the resulting complex mounting and sealing configurations that facilitate thermal growth of the pulse detonation tube.